The Origins Of The NOL
by Camperor
Summary: The Librarium existed to bring authoritarian leadership from all across the globe. However, one topic has yet to be seen by the Imperator Izanami... The origin. A thing that has never been brought out to her ever since the first time she came directly into power by Terumi. Rated T for strong language. I do not own BlazBlue.


_Izanami's Throne Room_

The Imperator Izanami sighed, it was all clear for her what she must do. Running the Novis Orbis Librarium... However, there was one thing of curiosity that came in her mind. Where did the NOL all start? After all, there was never any good difference than to run the whole Librarium if she isn't clear about it's origins.

Eventually, Relius Clover entered the room. His look was grim. "Greetings, Imperator. I have some grave news I must spill."

Her stoic look didn't change. "Relius Clover... What brings you here to my room?"

"It's Hazama. Apparently, I was engaged in small talk with him in-person, but of course... He stormed out of the office to 'wreck some shit'." He says coldly. "It seems my words only bored him to the point where he wants to terrorize something."

Izanami's look wasn't impressed. "So he went Rogue... I wonder why that smug barbarian wishes to disobey our orders we give him."

Relius kept both of his hands to his back and sighed. "He was the one who founded this organization, Imperator." He explained rationally. "Do not blame him for his disorderly manner. For it was his actions that made you control this Librarium... And for what you really are, currently."

She frowned emotionlessly, her gaze shifts to the newly created Amaterasu. "People in this despicable world will need to change, Clover." She says. "Only the three of us can... If we are powerful enough to keep everything in order and remove this rebellious beast... Ragna The Bloodedge."

"Half of our bases are destroyed thanks to him..." Relius said angrily. "I promise you that me and my wife will crush him and any sort of rebellion that threatens our great Librarium."

"Hello, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum! I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

They both turn, revealing none other than the NOL's sole creator... Captain Hazama of the Intelligence Department... Or infamously, Yuuki Terumi of the former Six Heroes.

"Hazama, where the hell have you been?" Relius gave Hazama a stern glare under his Opera Mask.

Hazama/Terumi's look never changed, it was always the sadistic/creepy smile he gave to every other personnel of the NOL. "Oh, are you talking about me!? I thought you two wouldn't give half a rat's ass about me, but I guess I will spill a couple of beans for you two numbskulls to be entertained..."

Hazama transformed into Terumi and laughed crazily. "I was at this one fucking house and wrecked the living SHIT out of people!" He explained madly. "They didn't see the look on their effing faces when they said: 'Hey, look out! There's a monster killing us!' and I was like: "Hey! I ain't no monster out to kill you... I'm a ghost that going's to ruin the FUCK out of every single one of you!' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Very impressive, Hazama." Relius once sadistic smile, turned into a look of worry. "However, I am deeply concerned that you could've almost exposed yourself as a real person you are today..."

"Hey, buddy! Does it LOOK like I give a shit or I give a fuck? Pick which one, Relius!" Terumi played.

Relius frowned. "I think I will only choose the former."

"AHAHAHAHAH! That's my boy, Relius! You're making me and yourself proud in this shitty world!" Terumi watched himself at a nearby gemstone, watching his reflection narcissistically. "Man... I feel like I'm king of this whole fucking world, eh?"

"That's enough, Terumi." Izanami commanded harshly. "You're actions are only a disturbance to the newly crafted Librarium. So don't make me impose any sanctions that can limit yourself to what you can do."

Terumi groaned carelessly. "Ah, well. At least you're better than that shitty vampire that stalks me all the time..."

Izanami cleared her voice. "Now, Terumi... I have something I must say, how DID you craft this enormous Librarium?"

Terumi was confused, as he laid his whole body to the floor. "Say what again, bitch? I didn't hear that because of your low tone-of-voice? How about you spice things up with a better voice only a fucking mongoloid can hear."

Izanami's Impatience with Terumi snapped. "I SAID! WHERE DID THE NOVUS ORBIS LIBRARIUM ORIGINATE!"

Her loud voice was enough to bring Terumi off the ground. "Oh, oh, oh! You're talking about this effed up organization we're running?"

"That's correct, Hazama." Relius said. "It's been our topic ever since Izanami came into power."

"Ah, I see... Well, here's my version of the story..." Terumi began to explain nonchalantly.

* * *

 _UN Headquarters; New York City, United States of America  
_ _UN Conference Room 11; 10:00 AM_

Everyone in the Conference Room was all shuffling papers and arguing with each other madly. The Novis Orbis Republic apparently conducted serious Human Right Violations, enough to bring a whole emergency conference together to discuss the rationale of the Republic.

"This is an outrage!" The Asian UN Secretary-General whined. "This damned Republic keeps on limiting the Freedom's this world has given us. It is nothing but shame and ridicule!"

"I know! China has been destroyed heavily!" The Chinese Ambassador said. "If we can't quarantine the Seithr, then it could widely spread into our atmosphere!"

"Indeed... These actions the Republic is doing is a 'Crime Against Humanity'." The Iranian Ambassador explained. "We have much to accomplish here, our time in this conference is already tearing our nations apart."

"Sorry to crash in your party, everyone. But I need announce you all something that I can resolve these issues the world is having..."

"And who is saying that!? Reveal yourself this instant!" The Egyptian Ambassador demanded. Everyone in the conference was confused.

"Not up for guessing games, eh? Alright, you dumbasses asked for it. Look over on this side." The voice said. Everyone in the conference looked at where the voice came from, to their shock, they find the individual, but the Secretary-General is dead.

"Y-You monster! How could you have mercilessly killed an innocent man!" The Kenyan Ambassador condemned. "He has done no wrong! You should've have known better!"

Terumi laughed and came back to the Ambassador's attention. "Guess what, buddy? I DON'T FUCKING CARE! You Ambassadors and World Leaders never seem to shut their fucking mouths up, besides talking about boring things such as... Hmm... Oh, I know. POLITICS!"

The Japanese Ambassador looked confused. "And what's your problem with that then? There is never anything with such discussions."

Terumi sadistic look never changed. "Sorry... But I didn't catch that one bit. Y'see, this world has been going around for decades and I exist to do one task that can make this world a better fucking place..." Terumi spreads his arms up into the air. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Introducing your very new replacement for world power... The NOVIS. ORBIS. LIBRARIUM!"

NOL soldiers equipped with Ars Magus surround the Ambassador's, panicking them. "Restrain them, gentlemen!"

The Russian Ambassador was mad as he was handcuffed. "Y-You fool! What do you think is the meaning of this! We have the right to sovereignty!" Terumi laughed.

"Allow me to demonstrate... I come here to make you miserable shits discover the anger, hate, and frustration that this whole goddamn world needs. Relius, my boy, come here." Relius came beside Terumi with Ignis Clover, passing him a letter which Terumi picked up with his left hand, he then reads it. "The NOL new policy is an essential authoritarian leadership which will be led by one individual named the Imperator. The Imperator shall make the world decisions both Domestically and Internationally, as well as holding emergency powers at hand. Anyone that is a 'hero' to the world or a "rebel" to the Librarium is deemed a traitor and lethal force shall be authorized. GOODBYE, WORLD LEADERS!"

After all the Ambassadors have left the conference room with the NOL, Terumi turns to Relius, smiling madly. "This shit is GOLD here, Relius! Once more, I can finally spread my heinous acts all around the world if I wish!" Relius sighed.

"Hazama, don't act so childish. Your risk of being exposed will be at a greater height if continue with this madness you're playing." Relius explained calmly, but coldly. "If your new government of the Library feels necessary to you, then who will lead the organization?"

"Certainly not me, Relius." Terumi turned back into Hazama. "I need someone better for the job... And I think I know one person with a shitty family that can do right." Relius was curious.

"Tell me then, Hazama." Relius asked, surprised of his past memory for many decades. "Who is this one individual that can you bring to lead the Librarium"

Terumi smirked evilly. "Her name is Saya... But I know who takes good care of that girl... That BITCH CELICA MERCURY!"

* * *

 _Izanami's Throne Room_

"Annnd... My story ends happily ever after." Terumi panted after giving his long story.

Izanami was impressed, her stoic glare turned into a gentle smile. "Interesting, Terumi... You must've shown your distaste in world values that humanity held dearly." She said. "I'm wondering what kept you so long in due time for our own world order?"

"Ahh... I was busy beating the living shit out of Rags, but that asshole is going to brought down soon enough." Terumi said bluntly. "When the next hour comes... This whole world shall see the terror that Terumi has fought for YEARS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"There is no republic for this society..." Relius scratched his chin. "I strongly condemn anyone that wish for a newer world order!"

"Easy there, old man... The NOL true and only purpose is to make this shit world mouth shut." Terumi cruelly explained. "I don't why Rags never seemed to bother about the obvious things that people seem to desire, but I guess that makes Rags feel like SHIT!"

Izanami gaze goes to the Amaterasu unit, she grinned widely. "I hope to see... That the future of this universe lays to rest on my HANDS!"

* * *

 _Grassy Fields; European Plains  
6:30 PM_

Jubei and Rachel Alucard watch the setting sun out from the distant. The two sigh, but they both kept their promise to train Ragna as hard as they can. The vampire looked down depressingly, making two of her associates seem worried for her.

"Princess, is there something bothering you?" Nago said, worryingly.

Gii also looked concerned. "Yes, Princess. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing at all..." Her quiet voice made the two look sad. "All I can say is... This beautiful world had everything needed for a peaceful resolution to every conflict that world had once suffered... All brought down a brutal war that took almost half the population."

Jubei turned to look at her. "Rachel, please... We have Ragna. I'm pretty sure the kid can restore everything, even if he's not the kind of person you're-" Rachel interrupted him.

"Silence... I don't anything from that putrid beast and his questionable acts of barbarianism around the world!" Rachel complained about with a mad look on her face. "All this gloomy world needed was a good-hearted person with a sense of hope for this world... All Ragna is that he so... So... VILE!" Tears run down her cheeks.

Jubei sighed. "Rachel... I don't want to see you cry like this. But Ragna has his ups and downs like you do not expect." Jubei said rationally. "However, if there is one thing I can do... I could train anyone in around the world! I don't care if it's Taokaka or some good-for-nothing lunatic that wants to revolt against the Librarium." Rachel shook her head.

"No... You can't, Jubei. All we can do here is to help Ragna become the man he'll have to be." Rachel gradually explained. "Even if this world hates seeing him, then I don't care which way it will turn out! We shall both leave for another world if Ragna fails to accomplish to what must do."

Jubei frowned, his look turned vicious. "I don't give a damn about that. Ragna is Ragna. It's just one person I'm training and I don't even need to train him at all! I want train someone else!"

"Oh, really? And what's that going to do with you?" Rachel argued, her look was stern. "If you desire to train someone else, you'll end up wasting more time than that vicious monster Terumi."

"Not Terumi, but someone greater." Jubei said. "I always wanted to have someone better than Ragna in my life, I guess not ever going to be case for someone strong such as me."

"You talk too much to me, Jubei." Rachel turned her head away from cat-warrior. "I strongly suggest you or else I will snap! There no negotiations."

"Your call, Rachel. I have nothing against you either." Jubei sighed, he leaves to give Ragna another lesson. "Feel free to call me on the news on the kid, Ragna. I'll give you the short version if you want."

Rachel started at the reflection of herself to a nearby moving river, watching herself emotionelessly. She can feel that her own existance to this world was not from her father... But from the creation of the Vampire race itself.

"Princess... I have a very small question to ask, do you despise everyone in this godforsaken world?" Nago asked cautiously. Rachel looked up, removing her reflection on the river.

"Yes, Nago." She replied quietly. Shocking both of her associates.

"Yes I do."


End file.
